What the shadows say
by Rebyenok-smerTI
Summary: The wizarding world gets turned on its ear when the only child of a long dead blood line suddenly appears at Hogwarts with a few earth shattering secrets in tow and wrongs to right,but what secrets does she hide?
1. Chapter 1: What Shadows say

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends, I do however own, under copyright Rayen, and her friends who you will see through out this story I also do not own Demon in my view or characters from it which are in someway alluded to.

AN: This will be a HPDM story, as well as a GWLL, and a HGRW. Sorry but it makes the story far more interesting. Don't like it don't read it. I'll also tell you by how many reviews I'll update each chapter by cuz why do the work if no ones reading it?

_Blah_: thoughts

"blah" normal speak.

Blah :telepathic

**What the Shadows always say:**

The dark clouds had just started to stir over the old castle when the students were arriving. Nothing abnormal about the early evening hours alerted any of the other students of the English school of witch craft and wizarding, not even the out of place looking dark haired girl wandering to and fro looking not only lost but oddly tense. The girl wasn't particularly note worthy, only standing 5'7" she had choppy cut chin length black and burgundy hair. She wore black that blended her into the shadows. But her clothes and eyes stood her out in a crowd if you looked closely enough at them. Eyes the were a bright mix of silver and lavender, dressed in fitted black leather pants and a snug black tanktop. The students all stood quietly at the bottom of the steps at the front of the castle, which from its look alone made the girl fidget. Her eyes darted nervously around at all the face before she managed to take a calming breath and focus herself onto her task at hand, which by the way this day had so far gone was not going to be easy. Making her wonder for a moment what she'd done to deserve a case like this one. She'd been caught up in her own musing so long that she hadn't noticed herself blocking the entry way, and it wasn't until a particularly rude blond boy made this remark that she realized how long she had been in her own world.

"Going to stand there all day or can't you walk into a room?" Came the dry voice from behind her, causing the girl to start slightly and turn to face the speaker. A fairly handsome young man with white blond hair and silver eyes, sneering at her. Smirking some she licked her lips for a quick distraction, "Oh I know how to enter a room, I just wanted to see if you did. Judging by the way you talk I'm seeing that you lack in toilet training though…" With that she quickly spun around and moved to slip into a shadowed corner of the room. As she had she pulled from her pocket a small hand-held device and watching the young man pass her by she made the ID on her first subject. "…Think I'll just call him Falla, since he look like Fallon…" She mused quietly. Turning her attention back to the hand held. "Now to just find the second subject…hmm…he should be with subjects five and six…" Removing herself from her nice little hiding spot she cast a very quick cover charm to make sure she wasn't locked out by the wards or set off any alarms. That wouldn't be good for business, not on the first day.

POV: Draco:

He'd been rather bored the whole trip here, since he couldn't find the golden trio to pick on. The summer had been dull to say the least and Draco Malfoy wanted to liven things up for himself some. His fifth year at Hogwarts was sure to be painful to say the least if he didn't find something to do quickly and now. That's when he saw her, a darkly clad figure standing in the entryway to Hogwarts, and he couldn't pass up messing with someone. He knew he'd never seen the girl before, but the way she was standing there looking a bit dazed if he was right made it all the more fun. As he crept up behind the girl hoping to scare her he noticed something odd in the power she was giving off in waves, but opted to ignore it and make the best of what he'd set out to do. "Going to stand there all day, or can't you walk into a room?" He asked dryly hoping to make the smaller girl jump. He hadn't expected what she'd done though, rather than jumping she'd spun around and faced him with a smug look on her face. "Oh I know how to enter a room, I just wanted to see if you did. Judging by the way you talk I'm seeing that you lack in toilet training though…" Her response in such a calm and almost amused voice caught him off guard, and she sent him reeling when she looked into his eyes and he'd seen the color of hers. That had taken all the come backs in his head and dropped them into empty space. Before he knew what hit him she was gone in a flash, leaving him stunned and confused in her wake, had she had a somewhat Russian accent?.

POV: Harry:

For Harry Potter this day seemed to get worse and worse as he went. First his morning had been rough, with Ron and Hermione pushing at him, pulling on him, generally annoying the hell out of him and catching him in the middle of their lovers spat. He growled mentally and ducked into an unused cabin on the train to Hogwarts, this would be a long year and he knew it. He was only thankful that Draco-the-prat-Malfoy wasn't here and bothering him. As for this trip, he felt he'd be lucky if he'd get even a touch of sleep on the way. Closing his eyes he drifted into a place between waking and sleep only to be rudely disturbed by the door opening and closing again, along with the not so graceful thunk of a body falling into the seat across from him, this caused him to open his eyes and begin to snarl at whoever it was with the stupidity to bother him now. No one knew why but Harry had gained quiet a temper during the summer and was a bit snappy to everyone around him. So when he started to open his mouth to say something at the figure across the small space from him with a book hiding it, the rage was starting already to build. "WHAT are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?" He growled at the figure who sat still book still in place. Then there was a very un-Hermione like giggle. "Hello Harry isn't it? I'm Rayen. As for leaving you alone I didn't know I was bothering you." The girl had lowered her book and was looking at him. Strangely enough he felt bad for saying what he had and lowered his head, but before he could utter another word the girl stood, stretched out her back and almost seemed to vanish from the room completely. This caused Harry to think he'd finally lost it and with a shake of his head he went back to trying to get some sleep.

POV: Rayen:

She'd since spied her subjects three,(whom she was now calling fyreball) subject four,(whom she'd taken to calling Nyx) and five and six (whom she'd labeled Sqeeks and IowAd) Thus far though she had not seen subject two whom she'd taken to calling Aubrey after her oh so favorite American vampire. Subject one, Falla was busy being a slight problem for her as he took pleasure in causing others pain and she could clearly see that his Veela side had yet to take power. Oh this would be a very long day. She could only hope the council had pulled through for her on this last round, otherwise she may need to out run a school of witches and wizards. See Shadows aren't well liked in the wizarding world and Rayen knew she'd be no exception. Upon entering the Great Hall she froze seeing all eyes on her, her instincts screamed for her to turn and run for her life, but she knew her charm was holding as she could feel it. The headmaster, and crazy looking old coot was standing in front of the school addressing something or another when she'd entered and gave her a kindly old man's smile before motioning her to come forward.

She'd shaken off the stares she was getting by the time she reached the front and had since replaced her mask of ice that she was famous for in the Shadow Realm. Standing quietly she listened to the old man speaking again. "This is a new student from Russia, her name is Rayen and I hope you all give her a warm welcome. She'll only be with us a year." He turned to her and nodded towards the stool directly behind her. Now had she been paying anything going in the room much mind she would have known why he set a talking hat on her head, but she hadn't thus the voice in her mind gave her quiet a start. "Hello child." The hat said softly in her mind once she'd composed herself again

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" She snapped starting to close down the walls on her mind in fear of being found out. At that though the hat merely laughed.

"Just the Sorting hat child no need to get upset. Whats said here stays here you know? Though I see that you have a dark secret." The hat got a grave expression on its face and stayed in thought.

"Lovely…I told the council this would never work…idiots sending me in here in plain view…Yes I have a secret I'm a shadow." This statement ofcourse caused the hat to laugh aloud.

"Ah I see here on business then? I never see any of your kind about here anymore."

"Maybe because we aren't welcome in the wizard world anymore…that's a safe bet. Enough of this just stick me somewhere…people may start to wonder if we go on much longer what you know."

The hat knew she was right and with a sigh shouted out into the room , "Slytherin!"

POV: Harry:

Harry had been picking at the small amount of food on his plate when he heard the announcement and looked up to see the pained look on Malfoy's face when he heard the blond boy whine "Not her…" It was enough to almost cause him to laugh, that was until he locked eyes with the girl and caught her winking at him. Tilting his head some he made a mental note that she had what looked like black smoky flames wrapped around her body instead of an aura, and her eyes were the oddest color of warm ash he'd ever seen. Looking down he saw that he himself was starting to have small licks of those same flames around his hands and going up his arms. Panic was setting in when he felt a strange but no less comforting pressure against his mind. "Calm yourself Harry, your one of us but you can't tell anyone that or the things you see. Unless you really don't value your life much child." Was all he heard in a hushed whisper. It had to be her but what did she mean. Now he was confused. "_One of us_" _What could se mean by that? And I can't tell anyone unless I don't value my life…Who is she…_ Still staring off into space he hadn't noticed until Ron smacked him in the arm that his "friends" were talking to him again.

"Hey mate, did you see her? I mean wow…" Ron commented in a dreamy voice like the twins did when dreaming up new pranks. Harry only shook his head and went back to eating. But every so often he'd look up and watch her just to see what she was doing, but the third time he did he realized she had vanished again. With a snort of annoyance Harry turned back to his meal which he no longer found favorable, thus excusing himself Harry quietly left the Great Hall to head for the dorms. Sleep was starting to call for him again and this time he planned to get a bit of shut eye since his last four months hadn't given him much.

POV: Rayen:

He'd been watching her too closely since she'd said what she had, but there had been no other way since he had started to panic and she really didn't want the building to go up in flames. Her hasty retreat had lead her to a small clearing with a lake like pond, which she promptly fell down beside and produced a small black and white notebook which she started to scratch down notes in. About what she'd seen of all her subjects and each nickname they had been awarded with reasons way. She also proceeded to write a letter to the council of creatures which she summoned a black and grey wolf from within the depths of the forest around her. "Ah Menician, please to see you again my old friend. How have you been?" She asked tucking the folded letter into the leather band about the wolf's left fore leg, scratching carefully at the scruff of his neck and handing her dear friend some scraps of food she'd brought with her.

"I've been well Rayen, the pack does miss you since you left, I even hear a certain vampire misses you too." He slyly said watching her blush some he laughed. Happily taking the food from her hands and devouring it quickly before turning and running away to deliver the letter for her. Leaving her in peace to make her notes and quickly format a plan on how to bring each pair together. Five and six would be easy since they had made note of both their feelings and she figured it wouldn't take much of a push for them to settle things and come back together. Fyreball and Nyx would prove more of a problem to her as they really didn't know each other well, nor did they see the other often. With a sigh Rayen still cursed Fate and the council for this case, when they said punishment, they meant they were just out to get you. Shaking her head of the last thought she went back to working out a plan to bringing those two together. Her final and hardest task would be Falla and Aubrey…This one she was doomed on. Why was it she was playing as Fate's connection? Oh yea…the whole stealing the Gem of Time incident again…Cursing herself for wandering again she turned back to work. Two enemies were really lovers, this was about to get odd and strangely enough interesting as she went about a way short of locking the two in some small space for a month.

Through out her musing she'd failed to notice two sets of eyes on her, one silver the other green. Both watching her every move as well as the other, she was enough to calm their need to fight the other just long enough to find out something about her. Sadly that need didn't like to be ignored, and Rayen was startled by two male voices both on either end of her yelling over her.

"What are YOU doing here Potter?" Came the calm but snide voice from her left, that first made her stop and listen not realizing she was right in the middle.

"I came out for a walk Malfoy, what about you? Can't see you as the type to 'enjoy the view'." The voice to her right was angry and heated, causing her to look up and curse herself aloud for letting herself get so wrapped up that she hadn't noticed them before.

"For all things…What is wrong with the two of you! Are you both stalking me or something! Well are you!" She yelled before thinking better of doing so. Causing both boys to blush and look away from her, Harry was nervous and flinched when she yelled; where as Draco mutter a few words under his breath. "Is there some reason a woman can't sit outside and work on a few things without being bothered, is it a rule here or something or is this how you always treat the new students here!" She was starting to calm down but now she had to chase them both out of there before anything got strange or they figured anything out. When both boys made no move to leave though she snatched her note book and a book bag that no one had noticed before and stormed away from the lake and back into the castle in some small hopes of finishing up her notes in the Library maybe, though at the rate of the day she thought it would be too much to ask for.

Upon reaching the Library Rayen was greeted by blissful silence, much to her pleasure she found a very comfy chair in the farthest part of the room and dropping the bag at the side of the chair proceeded to fall heavily into it and tuck her knees up so she had a place to write on. Removing her notebook she vowed to keep her senses open this time in case of anymore unwelcomed visitors while she worked. And sure enough not more than a half hour into her notes and planning she felt the small aura of the girl she'd taken to calling Fyreball enter the room, not looking up she kept a mental eye on the girl still working out the best plan for her and Nyx since Falla and Aubrey had upset her so that she couldn't think of anything but an unpleasant session of testing her newest spells. She watched the innocent girl gathering books and sitting at the table reading them, this gave her a chance she thought to maybe try and speak with the girl. Since she'd already broken all rules about communicating with her subjects she figured it would at least be helpful. So after gathering her thing sand a few books on magical creatures and herbs she fell into the seat across from the fourth year redhead and smiled kindly. "This place is so big…its easy to get lost in." She said hoping to spark some sort of reaction.

POV: Ginny:

Looking up Ginny saw the girl sit down and listened to her speak, something about the girl though wasn't all it should have been. "Umm…yea it is big huh? I'm…uh…Ginny." Carefully she put her hand out to the girl who somehow became a snake. When the girl's eyes lit up some and she shook Ginny's hand, Ginny couldn't help but blush. She'd never told anyone, not even her family but she was lesbian and she'd had a few girlfriends. The girl in front of her had a sweet smile, seemingly kind personality and a great body. Ginny had to force herself not to stare when the tight tanktop the girl wore slid down and showed some of her tattoos. "Its nice to meet you Ginny, I'm Rayen." The girl spoke softly causing Ginny to suddenly focus on the girls words rather than what she could see. This kept her from noticing Luna Lovegood entering the room and blinking at the sight she found.

POV: Luna:

Luna had always been a little different because she could see the past and future of someone just by looking in their eyes, she could also read minds and was good and channeling auras. So to walk into a room and find two people there when she'd only sensed one was a shock in itself. But when she saw who it was she smirked, that new girl was not human at all and she knew it, no human could block her out so well. What bothered her was the way Ginny was looking at the girl sitting across the table from her. Now it was no secret in Ravenclaw that Ginny was lesbian, nor was it that she had three girlfriends who were all Ravenclaw's. What was a secret though was that Luna was mad for Ginny; though she'd never let anyone know that. Everyone though she was cocky anyway but that would become blackmail. So she couldn't help but glare at the girl, who smiled warmly enough and gave her a small shrug. "Hey now, no need to attack me girly I'm not after her." Was all the voice in her mind said and she saw the girl stand to leave and put the books back, passing Luna as she did so and whispering in her ear. "If I had wanted her she would be mine. But she's after someone else. Someone L.L…" The dark haired girl gave her a disarmed smile before vanishing out of the room with her stuff. Leaving Ginny staring at an empty space and Luna in total shock, with mild glee.

AN: Alright I know this is long and all. But it will get better once I get the plot rolling. As I said above I'll update this story once I get at least five reviews since I need to know at least a few people are reading this and my work isn't a total waste of everyone's time and the space. Also for those who have no clue what a "Shadow" is. They are like vampires only they manipulate the darkness and shadows. Very powerful and violent creatures, from a place worse than hell called the Shadow Realm. No this dose not tie into Recrossing, or any of my other stories that people may know of. This will be a Harry/Draco fic mostly once I get the plot in place, but will also have a lot of Ginny/Luna to it as well just for the fun of it. Ron/Hermione in a few places just cuz I need it for the plot.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver clouds aren't always g

BYOD: Silver clouds aren't always good

Disclaimer: again I do not own Harry Potter or Demon in My View, I do though own Rayen, and her friends.

A/N: Alright I know I said five and I haven't gotten any but the plot bats are taking over my head again so this will be an odd second chapter. Its staying at five reviews to get the next one though.

Rayen's POV:

It was dark, very dark and this made for a very happy shadow. Rayen had since slipped out of the Slytherin common rooms and was presently wandering about the old castle, using her aura powers to hide within the darkness and shadows of the night. She really had no idea where she was going but shortly found herself at the Gryffindor tower, pushing the picture of the Fat lady aside she entered the common room. Sighing gratefully realizing no one was awake anymore, then laughed when she realized no smart witch or wizard would be awake at 2am. With a comforted sigh she carefully made her way into the male dorms, shutting the door carefully as she crept farther into the room. She held her breath as she searched out her second subject. It took her a few tries and four bed checks to figure out he wasn't there, puzzled by this she left and headed for the herb green house again hoping to crash into him.

Upon reaching the greenery she saw a sight that tore at even her heart. There alone in the darkness she saw Harry Potter, sitting quietly in the moonlight crying for all he was worth. Unable to hold back she snuck up behind him cloaked in the darkness and listened quietly. Watching from outside the building.

Harry's POV:

He was back here again, like he'd promise never to be this year. Hiding out in the old run down looking Herb greeneries. This had long since become his favorite hiding place since third year when he found out he really was in love with the one prat who'd made his life hell, Draco. Sighing he feel back onto the soft, lush, green grass; staring up at the starry sky through the broken glass panes. His mind was drifting from the lack of sleep and it was only made worse by the simple fact that sleep meant dreaming, and dreaming lately was getting strange.

The tears were by then just running down his cheeks, and he didn't care because no one ever came out here. Just like no one knew his other little secret, and that was for the better he knew. He heard the soft sounds of the birds in the Forbidden forest just to the east of his present place, when another sound alerted him as well. That of the old wood creaking under the weight of a body. Spinning quickly around he came face to face with nothing but thin air, yet in his heart he knew someone was there. Letting it go he laid back down without another thought or word. Not seeing the dark figure slipping away from the building after he'd laid back.

Rayen's POV:

Shaking her head as she turned away from the small boy, her own heart still burning with a pinch of sorrow; she made her way back to the dungeon's set on one thing and one thing only. Dragging Draco Malfoy's sorry ass out to see Fate's only raw ended deal. A gruff growl in her throat as she "accidentally" portal stepped into the common room, where she darted to the male dorms, this time in search of another subject.

After a long scan of the room though Rayen had drawn the conclusion that Fate was laughing right now, at her misery. This would be one of those unbelievably long nights for her, and here the job had only begun. Storming from the room in a slight rage she didn't even try to be quiet as she let the door fall closed behind herself and started for the only place she knew Falla to ever go to, the lake on the east side of the woods. With another shake of her head she huffed and vanished into the darkness of the shadows around her, not seeing that three different sets of eyes watched her do so.

Unknown POV:

Watching her vanish like that almost brought a smile to the pale rose lips as the stranger watched her carefully. Dark hair hiding deep black eyes and those same thin pale lips pulled back in a wicked smile that revealed to the world a set of pearly white fangs. The man's eyes watched her, studying her in many ways, but again he already knew who she was. And he knew she'd play hell if this job fell apart right in her hands, to that thought the stranger smiled even wider and then closed his eyes tempted to laugh aloud. Very few realized he wouldn't hurt her, that he cared too much to hurt her that way. But again that would make this more fun for him in the end, and so drawing his cloak closer to his neck the man turned and vanished into the nothing he'd come out of in the first place. Planning out a new way to toy with Fate's prisoner.

Snape's POV:

He'd come down to the common room to get a book for the potion he was working on, and what he'd seen would change his views on what lack of sleep did to one's mind. He could have sworn he'd just seen that little girl vanish into the darkness, but that was impossible, only a shadow could do such things…With a hard shake of his head the professor shook away the last thought and let it fall, shadow's weren't real, they were nothing but myths. He hoped. But again the founder's wouldn't have held the shadow's out, since then they had been no threat.

Again shaking loose the thought Snape turned back to his hunt for the book he needed still, otherwise that potion would overbrew and that wouldn't end well at this ungodly hour of the morning. And that girl, if he saw her do it again he swore he'd find out how she did it.

Draco's POV:

Sitting out by the lake in the icy morning hours was in a way refreshing to the blond, since it took his mind away from the reason he was back out here. One Harry Potter, the thing he should hate, and yet loved in some strange twist of fate. Fate, that was a joke even to Draco it was funny to think about really. If there really was such a thing as Fate, she really was a damn cruel woman, because Harry would never love him. That was the only thing he knew to be true, that Harry Potter, the golden boy was straight as they came. He'd long since forgotten his notebook and was now laying in the dew slicked grass wishing on every star for some amount of hope. And this was why he missed the lone dark figure standing just a few feet from him.

Rayen's POV:

Sure enough she'd managed to find him, but her anger had since melted away and the shadowy flames that had wrapped up her arms were gone when she saw Draco laying out there, hearing his silent wishes to the stars she couldn't help but smile, so this case wasn't hopeless, yet…Without a second thought she reached out, now able to hear Harry's singing that sad song through the soft wind, and touched his mind carefully. "Listen little dragon, I can grant you one wish, and only one. But is that what you really want?" She whispered putting a slight bit more pressure against his mind. Listening carefully for his next few thoughts.

Draco's POV:

With the soft pressure he felt and the words that suddenly echoed in his mind, Draco couldn't help but jump. But at the question he stopped and smiled some not really knowing how to respond to the voice he'd heard. "Yes, I'd give anything for him to love me, even if it was only for one night." He whispered to the stars, the whole time feeling the pressure in his head increase a little.

Rayen's POV:

She smiled some, this would be so much easier if she could pull this last little thing off. With a soft intake of breath she nodded some, knowing he couldn't see it and smiled. She didn't need to breath, it was just out of habit really, a calming habit she'd picked up once so long ago. Sighing softly she smirked, "I can do more than that little one, I can promise you that he really does love you. And to prove that I'll tell you something, if you quietly go to the old green house and listen you'll hear him singing a song he wrote just for you." Smiling carefully she hoped the seed had been well planted as she set herself back into the shadows and released his mind from her connection.

Draco's POV:

He couldn't believe what the voice had said, but since he had nothing to lose he figured why not go and see for himself if he was losing it, or if the stars had really told him something. So after a moment of pulling himself to his feet and deciding to leave his notebook rest for a while there, the proud Draco Malfoy snuck up on the worn looking greenery and listened to the soft voice of the one he loved humming softly. Well that proved nothing short of he now knew that Potter could sing, defeated Draco turned to leave his hide away when he heard Harry's soft voice carry though the predawn hours. "I just wish you loved me too Draco." The voice was haunted by a sound that Draco knew all to well. The sound of sorrow claiming a voice, and then he heard the soft sobs of the smaller boy inside that almost broke his beaten heart to its last pieces. His Harry was crying, over him no less.

In the moment of things Draco had run back to where his notebook lie and hurriedly scratched down a note that he went back and pinned to Harry's cloak which was still hanging outside the broken door of the greenery. All the note said on it was _We need to talk. Meet me at the tower tonight, 12 sharp and don't be late. –Broken for your love._ With that hanging on the cloak Draco escaped to his common room under the very watchful and joyous gleaming eyes of a happy shadow.

AN: Yes I know a lot of it doesn't seem like the normal personas, so shoot me! Its hella early here so after this is posted I am crashing since my clock says its 4am. Still 5 review to the next one or until the plot bats attack again.


	3. Silver sky or golden grave

Disclaimer: Same as before…never changes really…

A/N: Yes again with the bats…evil creatures they can be to me are coming up with more twisted creations.

Title: Silver in the sky, or gold in a grave?

Unknown POV:

Watching the shadow turn, her eyes lit with joy made him smile. So maybe she had learned something here and there about what love really was, she was still along way from forgiving him though. But he cloaked his presence and continued to watch her as she plopped down on the soft earth at that inhuman hour of the dawn and began scratching notes quickly in her notebook. He didn't know how long it had been since he'd first followed her out here but he flinched at the first rays of pinkish light peeking up over the trees, and decided it was time to make his exit and rest until the next night. With her image fresh and clear in his mind he departed to a dark, safe corner of the castle to sleep.

Rayen's POV:

Though she'd been content making the notes of her progress with the most difficult of the three pairs she'd been handed, she couldn't help but feel as though something were off. Sort of a miss really, and that someone was watching her too, snorting slightly at the thought of someone she couldn't clearly make out watching her here she picked up her few things and portal stepped back to the common room to change and get her things in order.

Upon entering the common room from the girls dorms she saw one Professor Snape standing at the bottom of the stairs by the book shelf replacing a few book, the man looked worn from a long night of work and was in a bit of disarray. When he looked up at her she noted that his eyes had dark shadows under them and they seemed so much darker than usual. What almost made her laugh was the shocked look on his face to see her standing there, instead of laughing though she tipped her head to the side slightly and smiled warmly, in a friendly greeting gesture that witches and wizards as well as mortals often use. "Good morning Professor. Did the potion come out well?" She asked quietly still amused by the look he had.

Snape's POV:

He'd heard the footsteps on the stairs and had assumed it to be Draco coming back in to get some small amount of sleep before the day started, but when he looked up and into the face of the girl from earlier he almost dropped. She was standing there, slightly cheery and seeming well rested at the top of the stairs. Already dressed and ready to go really, and that in itself seemed so unnatural that it made even the old potions master uneasy. That was when he had had it, and after her kind greeting shook his head some. "Umm…yes it did. Why are you up so early it's barely five, more importantly miss…" Ok that was right where he faltered. What was that girl's damn name anyway? And he knew he'd heard it somewhere before.

"Vislord…My name is Rayen Vislord, you can call me Rayen though, or Ray like most people do…" She said quietly while he was in thought, causing the man to forget his own question. But he placed the name from somewhere still, big news somewhere. Eh, he'd look it all up later, right now he wanted to know how she'd pulled her little trick last night.

"Right…Vislord…Now then, I have a second question for you. Last night how did you do that?" And he watched the girl pale visibly before looking to and fro around the room. She seemed like she was looking for an escape, somehow to avoid the question. Rather she closed her eyes, and was in a split second gone from the room as though she'd never been there to begin with. That was when Snape made up his mind, and off her was to the library, robes billowing behind him in the unseen breeze. He was going to find out who or what that little girl was.

Unknown POV:

He'd just slipped into the back of the library to rest in the closed off section when a man came pushing his way into there, muttering something about little girls vanishing into thin air and the whole lot going batty. This ofcouse perked his curiosity and caused him to follow the man who sat down before a stack of world and race news papers and began to go through them, that was when he heard the man repeating a name over and over again. As he got closer to the greasy looking old man he could make out the name, "Rayen Vislord." That was the first clue that she was in trouble really, his second was when the man dropped the paper he was reading and on the front cover was the Trail of Fate. Oh yea, she was so in trouble if he didn't cut in right then, and that was just what he did too. Sliding over he grabbed the man's arm and smirked some when the man looked up and almost turned paler than marble around them. "Le…Let me go…"The man stammered, pulling back when he saw the fanged smirk that his captor had well in place.

"I'm afraid I can't do that good sir, you see Fate wouldn't be very happy if I let you ruin what she's sent Rayen to do here. Besides you may thank my little shadow later for the help she'll give you." He said carefully watching how the man's eyes went wide and he struggled to push off the vampire before him. And this again caused the fanged smirk to appear, that was followed by a low growl of a laugh. "Trust me sir if I wanted to hurt you I would have killed you by now. As for Rayen, please just leave her do her job, she isn't here to hurt anyone either." This time the man seemed to calm a bit only to rip his arm from the other's grip and straighten himself.

"Well if she's working for Fate, then who in the bloody nine hells are you, and why are you here?" The greasy man asked a touch louder than he should have. Almost angering the vampire who stood up his full 6'1" height, and snapped his neck with ease.

"I am Sefu, the protector of Rayen as long as she is Fate's prisoner. I'm here to see that she does her job and doesn't escape." Sefu seemed to glare down at the man who for all he was worth glared right back. "And who are you?" He asked in a gruff and icy tone.

"I am Professor Snape. Potions master of this…school." Was the only answer he was given. One the potions master felt himself presentable enough he turned back to the large vampire and sighed. "So if that girl is one of those creatures, then why would I be grateful for any of her 'help'? She's a dangerous creature." He said with a bitter tone to his voice, causing Sefu's rage to flare in his eyes.

"There's another here, like her. And she's not dangerous, if she was this whole place would have burned already. The danger is in the one who doesn't know of his powers yet. And I can't tell you his name without someone realizing his mother's as well." With that Sefu vanished to get some rest since this would be the longest day of his life.

A/N: Well…that's it for ya, I know its short but really it was only to clear out a few minor details and bring Sefu to the mix. Well that's about it really. So until I get a new idea on where to take this these bats can go back to their cave and leave me be!


	4. Of Snakes and Lions

Disclaimer: Same as it always is. With the majority of the plants seen belonging to my newest book's copywrite.

Title: The snake and the lion.

Harry's POV:

Upon finally pulling himself back together, Harry was as close to content as ever to go back and sleep. He stood slowly, brushing the dirt off his shirt and pants and began his small trip routine. First out to gather his cloak, then the careful trek back inside the castle, which was followed by the nerve racking scurry up the stairs and back into his dorm room. He reached his hand out passing through the doorway and grabbed hold of his cloak only to have it pull right back from him. He cursed, at this point even his clothing was against him, "...and so goes the 'wonderful' life of Harry Potter, even his cloak hates him…" He murmured to himself as he stopped to find out just why the article was being such an issue now. And to the dark haired boy's shock there was a note, but after reading it Harry was more confused than ever.

He'd been pondering the author's identity for over fifteen minutes when the first few pinkish red rays struck his eyes, causing him to step back. The confusion building in his mind, though he made his way back very quickly to his dorm. Worn from his minds constant spiraling thoughts he pushed past the fat lady and made it all the way to his bed before falling face first into the soft blankets. Curling into them even deeper Harry didn't notice that he and his bed were no longer where they'd been left. He was far to tired to notice, much less care, since sleep and dreams were the only place he had left of happiness he was all to happy to ignore anything else happening in reality.

Snape's POV:

He sat in shock looking up at the place where the vampire had stood moments before, wondering if this wasn't all just from the lack of sleep. But upon looking back down at the paper in his hands he saw the one below it, the very one that told of the girl's punishment, to be Fate's prisoner until she had proven herself. He cringed, knowing that Fate was a very unkind woman; this poor girl would spend the rest of her life working for her. He shook the thoughts off for then though and stood readying himself to head for his classroom and the fourth years he'd find sleeping there. He snarled some at the thought of Potter being there as well, dreadfully and gracefully he started from the library for the room still trying not to think about what was happening outside of his class.

Draco's POV:

Tiredly he fell into the common room and laid on the couch closest to the fire pit, he wasn't so sure how this was going to turn out. And his mind was still screaming at him that this was some mistake, that it had been some sort of trick. He groaned as he heard the door open and close again knowing it was his godfather, who was coming back here to get something he thought he needed to buy a touch of time before having to go to his class. He would have smirked, or even tease the man but for now he was far to tired to try for either. So he laid his head back against the arm of the couch and started to let his eyes drop shut. Falling into a deep sleep as he thought floated mostly to his wish, he missed the look of worry that crossed Snape's face before he'd left the room.

Rayen's POV:

Rayen had long since escaped that early morning into the depths of the Forbidden Forest, where she had set up her little garden of oddities that had been brought along to keep her calm. It held many wonders from many realms which the shadow had crossed over the twenty years of her served sentence. She dressed casually in a pair of Muggle gray jeans and a forest green tank top, strolling through the woods towards the small lake she'd left the plants by. As she approached the dirt pathway she could hear the song from her singing lilac trees, and the silvery gleam of the large axe heads from her guarding Rowarks came into view as well when she's followed the stone steps halfway down. At the bottom of the obsidian stone steps her curtain reeds parted slightly for her to enter the hidden cove, she watched with a smile playing on her lips as the huntress rose swallowed an unsuspecting little bird, and the playful Alu stocks ran underfoot of the Sentinel bushes which were in march for the other end of the cove. The lily Faire's buzzed with happiness when they saw her leaving their pads to rest instead in her hair while she listened to the soft, methodical voice of the storyteller of Venis flower which was speaking of the gems of element story from Norova. She sat down on the smooth boulder the set in the edge of the water, plucking one of the Shifter Rune's from its branch and took in the unbelievable sweet scent that changed her eyes to a beautiful flame red then to their true burning ash color. It was then she got her idea, the best way to control Harry's powers was through the potion she could make out of these flowers. With this idea in mind she gathered several more of the flowers and hurried for the potions room under her cloak of mirror leaves she'd been gifted by the Mystic Elves. She stopped before the steps to pick four broken heart leaves and returned to her room in the flash of a silvery shadow. Upon entering her private room in the old castle she pulled open the bookcase to a small secret portal she'd made for herself. This portal lead to a room deep in the Shalli Castle in Miscow that held all ingredients from all different realms, she snatched many bottles with unimaginable things from the shelves around her tucking each away in special pocket in the cloak. When she felt she was finished she stepped back through the portal and shut the bookcase behind herself pleased with herself for having all things in stock, but this too was cut short when she noted that no one was in the common room this combined with the position of the sun on the stairs that lead to the class rooms. With an angry sigh she gathered her books, wand, and darted from the room in a full sprint for the potions class. As she neared the door she cursed herself for forgetting to change her clothes and cloak, but entered anyway.

POV: Open

The shocked looks she earned caused a sort of smirk to show itself before she sat behind Draco who seemed more than shocked. Snape's eyes were wide when he saw her silvery cloak and under dress, but it was too much for him and he exploded forgetting the threat from the library and told the whole class to return to the Great Hall as she grabbed the small girl's arm and began to drag her for the door. This greatly angered Harry who jumped up against the protest of Ron and Hermione following Snape and Rayen as they headed for the headmaster's office. Rayen growled some but allowed the rude actions to continue until she sensed two people following them, one she could pick out was Harry Potter, the other she knew but couldn't remember the aura signature. This caused her to finally pull Snape's hand from her cloak and stood spinning to face him, her face hardening as she readied herself. "Who do you think you are sir? And what is it you think your doing dragging me?" Her voice was strong and tone gave away that she expected a little more than an answer. It was Harry, who rounded the corner first unnoticed and listened carefully to Snape's words,

"Well first of all I am your Professor, and your dress if far out of code. Farther more where would a young witch such as yourself get a cloak like this one?" His voice was steely cold but didn't seem to faze her at all as she turned her back to him and began to walk down the hall.

Stopping she flipped her hair back over her shoulder before turning to look at Snape again, "So where is it you were dragging me to? May as well continue the journey." The smirk played on her lips as she turned back after having given Harry a wink. Snape only snorted missing the wink and passed her robes billowing behind him on his way up the large steps and passed the gargoyles without a word, Rayen just behind him, and without anyone's notice two others behind them.

POV: Dumbledore

To say Albus Dumbledore was surprised by the four people who were suddenly in his office would have been an understatement; he was in fact beyond shocked as there were two standing before him and two hiding in the shadows of the room. He was interrupted from his thoughts to ask the other two to step out, when Snape cleared his throat.

"We have some sort of problem with miss Vislord here, she doesn't seem to understand the rules. As you can see by the way she's dressed."

Snape stated causing Dumbledore to look at the girl who was acting as though she wasn't listening, rather she had begun to speak with some of the paintings quietly so as not to be heard. But that wasn't what held his attention, rather it was the cloak she wore. He shook his head and offered them both a seat and a lemon drop before his eyes fixed on Rayen.

"Tell me child where did you come across a cloak like that?" He began watching how she reacted.

She on the other hand had stop paying the old man much mind as she stood from her seat and made her way to the massive doors and opened them allowing her friend to enter. As the wolf crossed the thresh and entered the room he bowed to her extending his left foreleg to her with a letter tucked safely in the band. After she'd taken it and begun to read was when he spoke.

"Rayen there is bad news as well…the pack has come into trouble in the south lands. Those who follow Callisto are rising again, they also joined with a wizard of this world m'lady. The council agrees that we must act fast in Fate's best interest. We have readied in the cove, we'll wait there to hear your answer."

Menician turned to walk away leaving a room of stunted listeners and one very angry woman who held a letter in her hand. She turned to the two men with a dark look on her face, and began looking through her cloak's pockets counting up all the bottles and vials the her eyes fell on the two seated before her.

"Come with me, I'll tell you what you need to know. But this I must make first." She turned for the door with Menician at her side and started down the first few steps before turning half way. "You too Harry, Sefu. I know your both there. And you Harry will need this brew." The continued her path to the potions room all four men in tow.

AN: Well there ya'll have it. Hope I'm at least remembered.


	5. UpdateNotice

Update: this story will be taken down and is being re-written with a new plot and least this time it has a plot.


End file.
